


Guidance

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun wants to show Donghae how it feels to be in control. <b>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/755095">Pierced</a>.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Guidance

When Kyuhyun gets an idea, he has to try it.

Stepping into the hotel room that he booked for his and Donghae’s one year anniversary, Kyuhyun smiled as he watched his adorable boyfriend immediately rush to look out of the huge window at the grand view of the sunset lighting the sea that littered the backdrop of their open plan private villa.

Listening to Donghae gush over the view and how secluded their area seemed to be, Kyuhyun took their luggage to their bedroom, using that opportunity to make sure that they had everything they’d need for their stay at the resort.

Kyuhyun dropped Donghae’s bag onto the bed in plain sight so that his partner could see it immediately instead of searching for it, and froze at seeing that two of their bedroom walls were just glass.

His bag dropped when he spied the almost hidden opening for a handle on one of windows. Kyuhyun’s heart was already racing, mind whirling as he clicked the handle and began to slide the glass wall open.

“Oh my god,” he heard Donghae whisper in awe as Kyuhyun slid the window open, allowing them access to the secluded outdoor area of their villa. Kyuhyun eyed the steaming pool that was located outside their bedroom window, and knelt down so that he could dip his hand into it.

It wasn’t scalding; it was just the right heat for a dip.

“I’ve heard of private pools, but never private bedroom pools.” Kyuhyun joked as Donghae came to kneel beside him to test the water as well.

“It’s more like a spring than a pool,” Donghae commented, eyes shutting as his hand slowly moved through the water.

Kyuhyun hummed and rose, a smirk lighting his features as a marvellous idea came to mind. Donghae will no doubt kill him for it, but why waste a perfect opportunity?

Bending so that he could sneak Donghae’s phone from his back pocket of his jeans, Kyuhyun’s foot pushed Donghae’s butt, hard.

Donghae’s scream was swallowed by the splash of water while Kyuhyun howled with laughter, Donghae’s phone at the ready to capture the moment he resurfaces.

The pout that Kyuhyun captured was going to be saved in a folder on his phone, along with the next set of photos of a soaked, dripping Donghae.

“Don’t you dare come in soaking wet,” Kyuhyun ordered when Donghae moved to climb back into the room.

“So what am I supposed to do, stay out here?” Donghae shot at him, arms folding over his chest as he glowered at Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun’s mouth dried as the wet clothing constricted over his boyfriend’s chest, allowing him to see the outline of a precious gift that Donghae did for him.

Spying the towels on the bottom of the bed, Kyuhyun dumped the phone and grabbed one and hesitantly went to Donghae.

“We have a reservation for the restaurant in an hour,” Kyuhyun told him as held out the towel while he used the glass wall for protection in case Donghae decided to get him back.

Donghae tugged on the towel, causing Kyuhyun to let it go, and laughing as Donghae almost went back into the water from the force of his tug.

Kyuhyun grabbed his bag and shook his head as Donghae complained loudly from behind him, and left the master bedroom to hunt down the guestroom for some privacy.

Closing the door behind him, Kyuhyun hurried into the bathroom and locked the door.

This idea that Kyuhyun had has been filling him with nerves since the moment he decided to go through with it, and as he opened his bag and dug to the bottom of it, the nerves kicked it up a gear as he ran his fingers over the cause of it.

Pulling it out slowly, he lifted it so that he could see what it looked like in the mirrors reflection. The paleness of his skin jumped out due to the colouring, and Kyuhyun swallowed thickly as he was once again reminded how it felt to have it against his soft skin.

Kyuhyun wasn’t a stranger to this. He and Donghae have used it before, but it was Donghae who had always wore it, never him. Now though, it was Kyuhyun’s turn.

A loud thud came from where he’d left just a few minutes ago, and Kyuhyun hastily dumped the object back into his bag and ran from the room to see what his klutz of a boyfriend has done to himself.

What greeted Kyuhyun was the sight of a naked Donghae rubbing his knee from where he sat on the floor in their bedroom.

“I don’t think that spring is a good idea,” Donghae complained in a little whine, and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and helped the older male up.

Donghae latched onto him and shook his head like a dog in Kyuhyun’s face. Kyuhyun pushed the male in the direction of the bed and grabbed the towel to use it as a whip, laughing at the sharp connection of it hitting skin, and Donghae’s surprised squeal as he rolled off the bed and locked himself in the bathroom before Kyuhyun could do it again.

“That hurt!” Donghae yelled from the protection of the bathroom and Kyuhyun snorted.

“But you liked it,” he yelled back as he began to unpack for his boyfriend.

The thump against the bathroom door had Kyuhyun sniggering as he pictured the blush that would be decorating Donghae’s cheeks.

“Meanie,” he heard Donghae grumble, and Kyuhyun abandoned the unpacking to stalk to the bathroom.

Donghae’s scream of surprise of having him barge into the bathroom was silenced by Kyuhyun’s lips as he picked up his boyfriend and roughly placed him on the counters near the sink.

Gripping the thick thighs, Kyuhyun’s mouth turned rough against Donghae’s eager lips, and he knew they were no doubt going to be late. But when Donghae gripped his hair tightly to angle them better, teeth nipping at Kyuhyun’s bottom lip, Kyuhyun didn’t care.

His short nails scratched down the outside of Donghae’s thighs, enjoying the way the muscles tensed and flexed, and he licked up the hiss that Donghae gave, his tongue slipping into the male’s mouth to taste him.

Donghae’s tongue flicked at his and Kyuhyun’s nails sank in deeper into Donghae’s skin as the male subtly sucked on it before drawing away from Kyuhyun.

“Dinner,” Donghae groaned as Kyuhyun’s mouth dropped to his jaw to mouth, and began to work its way down the male’s neck, nipping at different moments and kissing the sting away.

Donghae gasped and his grip on Kyuhyun’s hair tightened as Kyuhyun’s mouth sucked on a spot, his back arching away from the wall as he tried to pull his neck away from the suction.

Kyuhyun ignored his attempts of escape, despite Donghae moaning for him to stop. The male’s body was curling in on Kyuhyun the longer he sucked and nipped at the mark he was creating, and the pants and moans coming from Donghae were making him dizzy with want.

Kyuhyun pulled away from his creation, causing Donghae to relax instantly, and went back to kiss him, but gently this time.

Kyuhyun kept his eyes open as he slowly kissed him, watching Donghae’s closed eyes and feeling that building ache in his groin demand his attention. Kyuhyun pecked Donghae’s lips as he pulled away, soothingly drawing his hands up and down the scratch marks he made earlier as he watched Donghae open his eyes to look at him in dazed confusion.

“Why’d you stop?” Donghae asked. His was voice soft as he cradled Kyuhyun’s face to kiss him again.

Kyuhyun watched Donghae’s eyes close again as he kissed him, allowing the male to kiss him softly before returning the kiss and pulling away again.

Donghae frowned at him and Kyuhyun moved away from his body, noting the way Donghae’s cock was half erect whilst doing so.

“Go and shower,” he ordered, moving aside so that Donghae could get down from the counter.

Donghae gave him a kicked-puppy look. “You’re not joining?”

Kyuhyun steeled his body’s response of ramming his boyfriend into the shower stall and shook his head in reply.

“I’ll shower after I’ve unpacked our stuff.”

Donghae shot him a confused look, but knew not to argue further. Kyuhyun left the male alone so that the temptation to ravage his boyfriend was no longer screaming at him and began to unpack their stuff.

Collecting his bag from the spare room, Kyuhyun made sure that his secret was well hidden – in case Donghae decided to go through his bag – and breathed through the flutter of excitement whilst doing so.

All he needed was to keep it together during their meal.

 

They were slightly late for their reservation, due to Donghae taking forever to get ready.

“I have no high-collared shirts!” He hissed as he ransacked the dresser that Kyuhyun had put their clothes in.

Kyuhyun smirked as he watched his agitated boyfriend look. “I gave you the mark to show off, not hide.”

Donghae shot him an unimpressed look, then sobered quickly when he realised that Kyuhyun was being serious.

“What if someone sees it!” Donghae argued. His voice panicky as Kyuhyun came over to him, handing him the shirt he was going to wear anyway before he noticed how the mark looked like on his neck.

“Then let them see it,” he whispered, lips pecking Donghae’s.

Donghae groaned in frustration, but reluctantly kissed him back.

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t stop smirking as he watched Donghae fidget and keep his head bent slightly to hide the side of his neck that had Kyuhyun’s mark.

“Sit up straight,” he ordered as he took a sip of the wine he ordered for them, though he was the only one drinking it.

Donghae glowered at him and took a bite of his food, posture remaining the same.

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at being ignored. Donghae ignored it and took a sip of water.

Donghae jolted and choked slightly, eyes widening in alarm as he stared at Kyuhyun.

“Don’t,” he hissed, and Kyuhyun titled his head in confusion as he ate.

“Don’t what?” He asked, mouth working on the tender meat he ordered as he watched Donghae glance around them before glaring at him.

“Kyuhyun,” Donghae growled his name, his restlessness coming more apparent by the second. “Stop it.”

“Then sit up straight,” he ordered again, eyes locking with Donghae’s pleading ones.

Kyuhyun waited for Donghae to obey him, and as he did so, his foot continued to press higher up Donghae’s inner thigh.

Donghae clamped his legs shut, trapping Kyuhyun’s foot, and Kyuhyun shot him a look of amusement as Donghae refused to meet his gaze.

“I have two feet, remember?” Kyuhyun whispered lightly, and Donghae snapped his gaze up to glare at him as Kyuhyun slipped off his shoe and went straight for Donghae’s groin.

Donghae’s hand dropped his fork and disappeared under the table, gripping Kyuhyun’s foot to stop it from rubbing him.

“Would you like your water refilled?” came the waitress’s voice, and Kyuhyun smiled at her warmly, foot continuing to rub, despite Donghae’s tight grip.

“He’d like that, thank you.” He told her as Donghae’s hand reappeared onto the table to pretend that nothing was wrong.

Donghae’s whole body was tense and angled strangely, so it wasn’t a surprise when the waitress asked if everything was okay in an attentive voice. Kyuhyun stretched his leg further, thankful that he was born with long legs, and lightly ran his toes up and down.

Donghae hissed and shook his head no, his polite smile slipping in the process.

“Are you sure?” she asked, body turned to walk away.

Kyuhyun pressed a little harder.

“N-no thank you,” Donghae rushed to reassure her, stuttering slightly, and Kyuhyun smiled at her as she left with a frown on her face.

“Smooth,” he commented, and Donghae moaned under his breath as Kyuhyun felt his hips jerk against his foot.

“Please stop.” Donghae whimpered softly, hands gripping his fork and knife in a death grip as he fought to still his hips and failing.

“I will if you sit up properly,” Kyuhyun promised.

Donghae’s brown eyes looked at him in distress, but lying with that distress was excitement, just how Kyuhyun knew there would be. Kyuhyun wiggled his trapped foot and Donghae’s tight thighs released him, allowing him to lightly touch where he knew Donghae’s balls lay.

“Relax; no-one here even knows who we are,” he reassured his nervous partner, and Donghae sighed softly.

“Eat,” Kyuhyun ordered as he continued to eat with ease, and Donghae focused on putting food in his mouth while Kyuhyun’s feet continued to tease and play with him.

When he felt Donghae was worked up firmly, Kyuhyun took his feet away and put them back in his shoes.

Donghae’s frustrated and lustful stare didn’t make him feel guilty for stopping, and neither did the whisper of his name.

“Last chance, sit up properly, and I’ll take care of it when we get back to our room.” Kyuhyun took a sip of his wine and smiled in triumph as Donghae straightened up.

Kyuhyun eyed his mark with pride, and Donghae shuddered slightly at his stare.

“Are you ready for dessert?” Kyuhyun whispered, pushing his plate away and Donghae bit his lip and nodded.

Kyuhyun’s stomach jumped with anticipation.

 

Donghae’s grip in his hair tugged as he let out a loud moan before sucking in a deep breath as Kyuhyun hollowed his cheeks and bobbed around the head of Donghae’s cock.

Donghae’s feet kicked out, and his hips rose as Kyuhyun sucked and bobbed, his voice catching in a pant as he tried to calm himself down.

Kyuhyun worked his hands underneath Donghae’s butt and pressed him closer; ignoring the male’s attempt to get away from him as he slowly took him further into his mouth.

“W-wait!” Donghae pleaded. “Fuck!”

Kyuhyun sucked in a deep breath through his nose, going dizzy at the tightness in his chest due to not getting enough air, and also because of the scent of Donghae’s sex.

Donghae’s cry of pleasure rang though the room as Kyuhyun began a rhythm with the new depth, and opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend.

Donghae was propped up slightly so that he wasn’t lying flat, and that allowed them both to watch each other. Donghae’s brown hair was a mess from the male’s hands, his fringe was sticking slightly to his forehead and his eyes were half-lidded, his lips bitten red from where had been trying to quieten himself.

Kyuhyun groaned at the sight and felt his hips jerk, the heavy weight of his erection reminding him just how aroused he was from just sucking off his boyfriend.

Kyuhyun continued to suck him off, paying attention to Donghae’s reactions to determine if he was close or not. When Donghae began whimpering and clawing at the bed, Kyuhyun loosened his hold on Donghae’s hips and allowed the male to fuck his face, Donghae’s voice keening as he got closer and closer till he came with a choked cry.

Kyuhyun moaned as he swallowed, his hips jerking in the air as he sucked Donghae clean.

“My throat hurts,” he heard Donghae weakly complain, and he snorted as he moved to straddle his waist.

“I should buy you a gag,” Kyuhyun murmured as he kissed him. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow at Donghae’s slow response to his kiss, and pulled back to see that the other one was blushing.

Kyuhyun didn’t know what reacted first, his cock or his heart at seeing Donghae’s shy, but willing expression.

“I don’t fucking deserve you,” Kyuhyun groaned and threaded his hands through the older male’s damp hair to bring him close.

Donghae kissed him first, and Kyuhyun moaned as he felt a hand stroke his inner thigh.

“Not yet,” he whispered, batting the hand away and scooting down so that he was level with Donghae’s chest.

Donghae knew what was coming, and he still couldn’t stop the startled cry as Kyuhyun’s tongue flicked his pierced nipple. Donghae’s body shuddered and tensed in anticipation for Kyuhyun’s mouth, and Kyuhyun didn’t disappoint him.

As his mouth gently worked with the nipple, Donghae couldn’t keep quiet, the sensitivity of that nipple was much more due to the piercing.

It’s still Kyuhyun’s favourite present, and he’s glad that only he gets to see it. During work, Donghae wears a clear flexi bar to prevent it from being noticed, but when it’s just them, Kyuhyun is the one that decides what he wears.

Right now, he has a plain black ring in, and Kyuhyun tugs on it gently with his teeth, causing Donghae to almost buck him off with a strangled cry.

Kyuhyun’s almost drunk on just pleasuring Donghae alone and he has to forcibly pull away from his favourite toy.

Donghae’s breathing was ragged, but that doesn’t stop the male from dragging Kyuhyun into a heated kiss.

Before he can get sidetracked again, Kyuhyun pulls back slightly, causing Donghae to chase him.

“I have a surprise for you,” he told the male between kisses.

Donghae didn’t even pause, just ran his hands down Kyuhyun’s sides, his destination clear.

Kyuhyun broke the kiss and hopped off the bed, smirking at Donghae’s displeased moan.

He paused to look at the reflection in the glass wall as he retrieved the item from his bag, burning the image of Donghae sneakily playing with his nipple ring, and smothering his mouth to prevent him from being heard before forcing himself to stop.

Kyuhyun began to shake with excitement and also nerves as he turned to show Donghae what he was holding.

Donghae eyed the thick, red rope for a while, and then looked at Kyuhyun with hesitation.

“You want to tie me up again?” he asked as Kyuhyun shuffled back on the bed and straddled him again.

Kyuhyun give Donghae a kiss, partly to reassure his boyfriend, but mainly to reassure himself and to stop the butterflies from fluttering inside his stomach.

“I want you to tie me up,” he whispered softly, and smiled at the surprised jerk Donghae made.

He looked at Donghae’s surprised and confused expression, and smiled as he idly played with the red rope.

“Will you tie me up?” Kyuhyun asked. His heart was just about ready to explode from nervousness.

Donghae’s expression immediately went self-conscious and hesitant.

“I dunno how,” he muttered and Kyuhyun kissed gently him to chase away the doubt.

“I’ll talk you through it,” he reassured him, and Donghae let out a shaky sigh.

“What if I hurt you?” Donghae fretted, and Kyuhyun lightly chuckled and drew the male into a hug.

“As long as you follow what I say, then you won’t.” Kyuhyun calmed him, and waited for Donghae to decide as he stroked the male’s brown hair.

After a few minutes of silence, Donghae finally spoke.

“Where should I start?” he whispered, and Kyuhyun kissed the male, his relief causing him to sag against the older male.

Kyuhyun talked him through what he wanted, demonstrating when he sensed Donghae getting panicky about it, and waiting patiently for him to calm down before doing as Kyuhyun instructed.

Kyuhyun was trying to keep himself calm as he felt Donghae tighten the rope around his wrists, his shoulders pulled tight with his arms tied behind his back, and his balance continuously failing as he tried to stay still on his knees.

“Tie it to the bottom of the bed,” he whispered, and felt the rope pull tighter as Donghae followed his direction, causing him to take a deep breath.

Kyuhyun tested the pull, and winced at the tight strain in his arms.

“Is that too tight?” Donghae questioned immediately and Kyuhyun shook his head, smile touching his lips.

“Its fine,” he reassured, and nodded for Donghae to get back on the bed.

Once Donghae was back on the bed and was sitting in front of him, Kyuhyun felt truly exposed for the first time in their relationship.

“Touch me,” he whispered, and Donghae stared at him, the lamp casting him in a soft glow as his eyes slowly travelled over Kyuhyun’s bare body.

Kyuhyun held his breath when Donghae scooted closer, and jolted at the touch of his hand on his arm.

“Do whatever you want to me,” he whispered, throat tightening as he worked to keep his breathing calm, his body was beginning to tense as Donghae’s hands made contact with his flushed skin.

Donghae’s hands moved slow, fingertips lightly tracing over his skin, raising bumps and causing Kyuhyun to almost lose his mind as he watched Donghae. The male’s brown eyes were locked on his face, taking in his reactions, and becoming more relaxed to the situation.

Kyuhyun’s thighs were starting to strain against the position he was in, his knees slowly becoming numb as they braced his weight. But Kyuhyun ignored all of that in favour of arching into Donghae’s hands as they ran down his chest, his blunt nails lightly scratching him.

“Harder,” he whispered, eyes shutting to take in the delicious feeling.

Donghae’s hands left him.

Kyuhyun kept his eyes shut. He knew Donghae hadn’t moved away. He was watching Kyuhyun. He could feel the male’s eyes on him; hear the way his breathing was controlled, waiting for Kyuhyun to acknowledge that his order wasn’t going to be met.

It caused a hot flush to burn over his skin, and Kyuhyun opened his eyes to see a different male sitting in front of him.

Donghae’s eyes burned with an intensity that caused a tickle to rush down Kyuhyun’s spine and around to his raised cock.

Donghae didn’t speak to him, just placed his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and raised him so that he had to work harder to keep his balance. Kyuhyun let out a shaky breath as Donghae’s hand curled around the base of his cock and stroked up, his other hand supporting Kyuhyun just above his butt.

Donghae pressed a kiss to his neck, tongue sneaking out to taste the perspiration lying on his skin.

“Rub yourself on me,” Donghae whispered to him, his hand leaving Kyuhyun’s cock, his body shifting so that he was pressing Kyuhyun’s hips to his thigh that he placed inbetween Kyuhyun’s.

The rope reminded Kyuhyun that he had limited mobility, and used Donghae’s reassuring hold as he began to rock his hips lightly over Donghae’s thigh, his posture slightly arched to accommodate both.

There was hardly any friction, and it was dry and slightly uncomfortable, but Kyuhyun concentrated hard to keep a slow rhythm and not to fall.

The unmistakeable sound of a lube cap opening caught his attention. Donghae’s hand left him and Kyuhyun panicked as the lack of support caused his lower back to complain.

“Breathe through it,” Donghae muttered softly, and Kyuhyun glanced to see that Donghae was watching him as his hands warmed up the lube.

Kyuhyun breathed through the strain and willed his muscles to cope and not cramp.

He hissed at the wet contact to his cock.

Donghae kissed the base of neck as he lubed up Kyuhyun’s cock, working him gradually, and Kyuhyun began to roll his hips.

Donghae’s hand returned to his back, and Kyuhyun sighed in relief as some of the strain vanished at the support. Donghae kissed him and Kyuhyun softly returned the kiss as the male directed his hips to rub against his thigh again, this time though, the sensation was so much better.

“Come on,” Donghae urged against his lips, and Kyuhyun moaned as a slap landed on his butt cheek, the sting causing his toes to curl and hips jerk. “I want to see you work.”

Kyuhyun could feel the sweet trickle down the side of his temple as he did as he was told, his breathing becoming quicker as he worked to keep a steady pace.

“Ah!” Kyuhyun moaned as Donghae slapped him again, this time; it was delivered in an upstroke, making his cheek jiggle and his face to burn as Donghae did it again as his supporting hand pressed against him harder.

“Fuck yourself on me,” Donghae growled in his face, and Kyuhyun groaned helplessly as his boyfriend yanked his head back so that he could bend him backwards a little more, causing his spine to arch more, and his hips to ground down on Donghae.

Kyuhyun was starting to pant with the effort; his eyes scrunched shut in pleasure and concentration as he worked his cock over Donghae’s solid thigh.

“Are you getting tired?” Donghae asked huskily when Kyuhyun began to slow, his teeth nipping at Kyuhyun’s parted bottom lip.

Kyuhyun shook his head frantically, despite his panting coming harsher, causing Donghae to chuckle deep in his throat.

“Are you close?” Donghae asked, and Kyuhyun nodded, eyes slipping open to stare at Donghae’s pleased expression.

“Kiss me?” He panted, hands clenching the rope for strength as he attempted to keep the ball of pleasure alive.

Donghae kissed him slowly, and Kyuhyun moaned into the kiss as the male’s hand slipped down to replace his thigh. Donghae’s hand worked him fast and just right, causing Kyuhyun to kiss him desperately as he got closer and closer.

Just when he was about to come, Donghae stopped stroking and gripped him underneath his head.

Kyuhyun cried out in pain, body shuddering as it struggled to make sense of the loss of stimulation as Donghae continued to kiss him.

When Kyuhyun’s body calmed, he bit Donghae’s lips in retaliation.

Donghae spanked him for it, causing him to moan.

Without speaking, Donghae moved away and sat back in the place he was in earlier when Kyuhyun sucked him off. Kyuhyun swallowed at the teasing look in the male’s eyes, and seeing how Donghae was currently lubing his fingers, he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy the show that he was about to see.

“Let me go,” Kyuhyun ordered, his voice sounding hoarse as he watched Donghae shove a pillow under his hips and spread his legs open.

“Watch me,” Donghae ordered instead of listening to him, and Kyuhyun’s mouth went dry as he watched as Donghae began to prep himself.

Kyuhyun’s arms tensed and he tugged on the rope for the first time since they started.

“Behave,” Donghae chastised him, voice just barely a whisper as he worked.

“I’ll behave if you release me,” Kyuhyun snapped, eyes fixed on Donghae’s fingers slipping inside his body.

One of Donghae’s hands moved up to his piercing and tugged it, causing him to moan loudly and his hips to jerk, pushing his fingers deeper inside.

Kyuhyun’s brain just shut down on him at seeing that.

By the time Donghae was done with his tease, Kyuhyun was tensed so tightly, his balls were beginning to ache from the urge to come.

Donghae smirked as he crawled to Kyuhyun’s rigid form, ass high in the air as he slowly moved.

“I’m going to fuck myself on you,” Donghae whispered as he dribbled more lube on Kyuhyun’s cock, and turned so that his butt pressed against it.

The contact of Donghae’s skin against him nearly had him coming, so he frantically jerked back, only to held by one of Donghae’s hands.

“Breathe,” Donghae panted as he gently grasped Kyuhyun’s cock and lined him up.

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun breathed out as Donghae rubbed the head of his cock against his loose hole, before rubbing Kyuhyun’s cock through his butt cheeks, effectively spreading the lube he dribbled on him a few seconds ago.

“Donghae, please,” Kyuhyun begged, and pulled the rope tight to keep himself balanced when he began to slip inside Donghae.

Both of them started to cuss, bodies tight and slick with sweat as Donghae controlled how deep Kyuhyun went inside him.

Kyuhyun closed his eyes in bliss, loving the feeling of being back inside of Donghae.

Donghae whined and dropped onto his hands, hips pressing back against Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun pushed forward.

“More,” Donghae panted, his head was pressed to the side so that Kyuhyun could see his flushed face, his brown hair a mess as he bit into the mattress.

Kyuhyun grunted as he braced his knees more as Donghae’s hips began to rock in a fast pace, causing him to breathe heavily as he watched as his cock slipped in and out of Donghae’s body.

Kyuhyun curled his lower body slightly, using the tension of the rope to his advantage to keep him steady so that he could fuck Donghae harder with his hips. The angle changed due to this, and allowed him to go deeper, causing Donghae to go into whine and claw at the bedding as he tried to fuck himself faster and harder.

“Touch yourself,” Kyuhyun gritted out as he tried not to come, and Donghae’s whines went higher as he did as he was told.

Kyuhyun held his breath, and snapped his hips faster against Donghae, the sound of their skin meeting was explicit and it sent Kyuhyun delirious.

Kyuhyun felt Donghae’s wall clamp around him, sucking him as Donghae’s hips jerked erratically. Donghae’s wail of relief smothered Kyuhyun’s moan as he came after him.

But coming down from his high, pain was waiting for Kyuhyun. Luckily, Donghae was already untying him so that when the pain hit, he could collapse onto the bed, away from the wet patch.

“Did I hurt you?” Donghae fretted from behind him, hands gently massaging his sore shoulders.

Kyuhyun shook his head, briefly suffocating himself before rolling onto his back and tugging Donghae down to lie down beside him.

“You were perfect,” he soothed the anxious male and cuddled him, pressing a kiss to the damp hair.

“I thought I got carried away,” Donghae revealed shyly, and Kyuhyun shook his head again.

“You gave me what I wanted,” he whispered, hand cupping Donghae’s face so that he could give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

Donghae relaxed against him and snuggled closer to him, laying his head on Kyuhyun’s chest.

“Love you,” he heard Donghae murmur, voice thick with exhaustion, and Kyuhyun smiled.

“Love you too,” he murmured back as he listened to the sound of Donghae’s breathing even out.

Before he passed out, Kyuhyun grabbed the blanket they had pushed to the side at the beginning and tugged it over them so that they didn’t get cold during the night.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and his heart feeling a lot fuller due having this experience with his boyfriend.

The idea was all about trusting and letting go, and for Kyuhyun, he accomplished it tonight. He also helped bring out a side to Donghae he knew was there, but knew that both of them needed encouragement to get to it.

They both learned something about each other tonight, and it will only make their relationship stronger.


End file.
